


Inspiration Day: Firsts

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, First Kiss, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara's first kiss. (plaid_slytherin)

Kara knew she was blushing, so she looked at the ground. “It’s not true.”

“None of it?”

She still couldn’t look up, but she shook her head fiercely. “I only moved here four weeks ago, just before school. Even if I wanted to, how could I?” She looked up at Greg through her lashes. He was shaking his head. Obviously, he didn’t believe her, either. No one here did. She hated it.

Greg’s hand moved between them, rising to push her chin up. “So have you ever even kissed?”

She tried to put her head down again, but he wouldn’t let her, so she closed her eyes and shook her head. Before she could open them again, his lips were on hers. It felt weird, but nice. The world didn’t disappear, like it did in the vids when people kissed, but it was nice enough.

She opened her eyes when Greg stepped back. 

“Welcome to Caprica, Kara Thrace.”

Her lips quirked slightly. Maybe she didn’t hate it here after all. “Thanks.”


	2. Firebirds in Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First time Kara drew or painted something she was proud of. (laura_mayfair)

“That’s really lovely, Kara! What is it?”

“I dunno. They had ‘em on Virgon. They were pretty.”

Mrs. Chang nodded and went down the row to the next student. Kara didn’t think anything more about it.

A few weeks later, Mrs. Chang called her to her desk before class started, and turned a picture book around toward her. “Is this what you painted, Kara?”

She trailed a finger carefully across the glossy page, nodding.

“They’re called Firebirds. Virgon legends says they appear to people who have special gifts, people who are especially loved by the gods. They really are beautiful. Did you ever see any at night?” Mrs. Chang turned the page to show Kara another photo, what looked like flames in the dark sky.

Kara answered without really thinking about what she was saying. “Once. Mom locked me out of the house, and I spent the night in the back yard. I saw five or six of these before I fell asleep.” She looked at the picture for a long moment, wondering if she could find a way to paint something like this, with all the darkness surrounding the light.

Mrs. Chang interrupted her reverie. “Well, I’d like to put your painting up in the front hall during Arts Week, Kara. Are there any finishing touches you’d like to put on it before I do?”

Kara shook her head at first, then shrugged. “Maybe a couple of things.”

“Work on it during class, okay? After Arts Week, you can take it home, so your parents can see how well you’re doing in art class.”

Kara nodded, already lost in thoughts for the hints she could put at the edges of the painting, and what she could do with it when she took it home. Her mother wouldn’t care, or worse, she’d toss it in the trash, so Kara would have to be extra-careful to keep it out of Socrata’s sight.

She beamed with pride the first time she saw the framed painting in the school entrance, a little plaque underneath that said, “Firebirds in Flight by Kara Thrace, Fourth Grade Arts, Dina Chang.” When her mother told her two weeks later that they were moving again, she didn’t mention it to Mrs. Chang, knowing the painting would be better off at the school than in the dumpster at the end of their block.


End file.
